Three's a Crowd - Trifecta
by post-apocalyptic-princess
Summary: After finally taking a big step forward in the relationship, Yokozawa found himself faced with difficulties that came with the sudden changes. Will he be able to adjust to the life of a family man? Kirishima X Yokozawa Lemons
1. Chapter 1

"What did I tell you? Just _relax_."

"Like hell I can!"

For what felt like the hundredth time, Yokozawa had again fallen _limp_. The passion between him and his simulated lover hovering above was nothing more than a tease, for he could never permit himself to fully indulge in the pleasure he craved under these conditions.

Kirishima made a face that was scarcely visible within the darkness, but it didn't need to be clearly scene. That expression he wore could be _sensed_.

It wasn't disappointment, or pity generating his features. It was something else – and Yokozawa didn't like the sight of it. Cornering his eyes aimlessly away, he escaped Kirishima's stare.

"I can't tonight."

"Well _I_ sure the hell can. So what shall we do?" Kirishima curved lips glazed over his tone and lured Yokozawa's eyes back to him.

As much as that grin pissed him off, it was also very hard to say no to it at times like this. And in all honesty, he didn't _want to_ say no.

There wasn't anything more he wanted than to have sex – he was a man after all. Even more so now since he's been neglected of any _release_ for the past month. To be denied of such desires had the wild bear more ravaged than usual in his daily life.

It was a dilemma indeed. Their recent situation had put quite the barricade on their sex lives. No matter the difficulty, Kirishima knew how to patch up any mess he found himself in. Never did he have to worry how to flee from a difficult position. That's why the recent changes in the relationship had no effect on him whatsoever.

Yokozawa on the other hand was an overstrung, uptight wreak. Fulfilling his lovers request of 'relaxing' was no where near his jurisdiction.

Looking back on it now, it was a horrible idea to move out of his apartment.

Some time ago, when Kirishima declared his apartment of being used as a _love-nest_ for the two of them to resort to, Yokozawa hated the idea of it.

Thinking back to it now, never once did he suffer any sort of anxiety when he slept with Kirishima there. Since they've moved in together, however, there hasn't been any sparks set off, because the moment they ignite, the flame would be drowned by a single thought.

"You know, Hiyo is _my _daughter, and you're damn paranoia is actually starting to make _me_ feel guilty about being okay with shacking up with her next door."

Yokozawa gaped from his blunt words. "That's it!" He huffed as he pushed him off and out of him. "Now we're defiantly going to call it a night."

Kirishima's head fell loosely onto the pillow. "You said the same thing last night."

"And I'll probably say it again tomorrow."

He breathily exhaled" You know, there's only so long I can last."

"You think you're the only one suffering?" Yokozawa's face flushed, but luckily due to the darkness, the red hue coloring his cheeks was hidden from Kirishima's teasing remarks.

"Then why are you allowing yourself to suffer?" Kirishima asked, knowing damn well what the answer would be.

Yokozawa brushed off his words without a reply and stood from the mattress, fully intending to break away from this brabbling before it worsened. "I'm getting a drink of water." He pulled his pant sleeve up his leg, then stretched his shirt over him.

As he neared the bedroom door, the blanket fussily rustled and Kirishima's body bluntly rolled over. The editor-in-chief wasn't the type to get angry, but Yokozawa sensed he was a little peeved.

That was exactly what Yokozawa feared would happen.

Attempting to wash away the anxiety building up in his throat, he took a steady gulp of water. What he really wanted was a beer to loosen up his tension, but given that it was already one-am and a work day, now wasn't the time for that. Instead, he pushed that craving away down into the pit of him the same way he's been pushing all his other cravings away this past month.

After setting down his glass, he stared absently into the sink. Returning to that bedroom was a dreadful thought. It's just a tease for the two of them to be so close yet be so far on sexual terms. The last thing he wanted to do was not share a bed with the guy at the very least. If he slept in the spare room for the night, then the lingering fear of Kirishima beginning to blame himself would only enhance.

_Oh hell I'm getting too old for these teenager thoughts._

As he turned himself away from the sink, an audible click followed by a squeaky door was introduced to the quiet space. He moved himself over to where the sounds were coming from.

Accompanied with a stuffed bunny idly stood Hiyo, quivering like an autumn leaf. The nightlight that dimly lit up the hall reflected off of her glossy eyes, which were spurting out a steady flow of tears.

Pale and disoriented she looked – like she had just woken up and couldn't tell which way was up or down. Yokozawa assumed she hadn't noticed him standing near her, so he made sure to approach her cautiously.

In a low voice, he tried his best not to startle the already seemingly shook up girl. "Hiyo?"

The girl quaked, but her stress almost completely dissolved after realizing it was Yokozawa addressing her name.

"Oniichan!" Frantic her tone was, but had a mixture of relief. Knelling down to her on his knee, Yokozawa cupped her trembling shoulders.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Now it was his voice that started to get a little jittery. Not often did Hiyo wake up in the middle of the night. Come to think of it, he never seen her _like this_ before now. The sight had him beyond worried.

Using the long bunny ear as a tissue for her tears, she began to explain, "I had a really horrible nightmare! I – I…!" She paused her stuttering to sniffle her runny nose. "I don't even want to say it out loud. It was so bad Oniichan!"

Noticing the little girl getting even more upset, he comforted her between his arms. "Easy there. It's alright now. It was only a dream; remember, it wasn't real."

"I know that – but…but!"

Yokozawa could feel a puddle of her tears soak onto his shoulders sleeve. It must have been one hell of a nightmare to upset someone as strong-minded as her. Yokozawa wondered what it was about, but didn't dare ask.

Patting her head to calm her, he pulled away a little to speak to her blubbering face. "I know it's hard to come back to reality after having such a scary dream, but just try your very hardest not to think of it. If you'd like, I can help you get your mind off it somehow?"

"Really?" Her teary eyes beamed. "How?"

"_Hmm…_" Maybe he spoke too soon, because he had no idea what to do to cheer her up. And with it being past one in the morning, resources were even more limited.

"Oh I know!" Like a light she completely switched on to her usual, energetic state as she yanked at his sleeve. Fumbling forward, he quickly tried to recover his balance from his knelled position as he was being tugged into the girls bedroom.

"I know it's around here somewhere…"

Yokozawa trailed the girls darting movements over all corners of her room as she shuffled around. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he waited for Hiyo to find whatever it was she was searching for.

Sorata was fast asleep near the pillow; clearly the lazy cat was unaffected by the late-night activity.

"_Ah_ here it is!" With a colorful book in hand, she climbed up onto her bed and cozily sank herself under her blanket.

"Read this to me?" She asked in a voice that automatically guaranteed a yes.

With a soft smile, Yokozawa took the book from her small hands and examined the cover.

_The Terrific Tales of Tinkle: The Pixie Bunny_

The star of the picture book matched the white rabbit cuddled close to Hiyo. The cute character must be popular with children of her age. He remembered seeing the character advertised often in Marimo Books.

With her eager face lighting up more, Yokozawa wasted no more time and opened up to the first page.

_"Tinkle the Pixie was on a journey today, _

_to find out why her colorful world had turned gray. _

_The black and white world made the residence frown, _

_but her magic alone couldn't restore the color in her town._

_"What will we do?" she asks her friend. _

_"Why don't we ask the rainbow for help?" he recommends. _

_With the help of her companion, a short-haired pup, _

_they scaled a hill all the way up._

_They met the rainbow, who looked like it was crying. _

_Tinkle noticed its colors were drying._

_"Oh no we came too late!" _

_They'll never get any color back at this rate!_

_"There's still some color left! Use your magic to take what's there!"_

_The pup declared. _

_"Maybe it will be enough, I can try!" _

_She swiftly rose her wand to the sky. _

_With a chant of her spell, _

_colorful sparkles fell. _

_The kingdom cheered Tinkles name, _

_for all the color had been reclaimed."_

Upon closing the book, he couldn't help but release a smile when he noticed his audience had fallen into a peaceful asleep before reaching the climax of the story.

Settling down the book on the end table, he leaned in to tuck Hiyo and the hero Tinkle in as he wished her sweet dreams. With a light pat on Sorata's head, he switched off the light.

"Was that Hiyo I heard before?" The worried father dozily pealed himself up off the mattress; he obviously must've drifted off. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah but I handled it. She just had a nightmare. I got her back to sleep though."

Feeling relieved, Kirishima fell back and sounded an _oh_. "She doesn't get those too often. But when she does, it's quite the scene. It used to take me_ hours_ to get her back to sleep when she was younger. I'm surprised you were able to handle it," he chuckled, "then again, you are an amazing mama~" Even in a groggy voice, his teasing was still detectable.

"Yeah yeah." Yokozawa felt too tired to start getting all worked up over a mocking comment. However, he did want to use this opportunity to address something.

"Do you see now why I'm so worried?"

Kirishima followed Yokozawa's silhouette to the other side of the bed before he replied, "Whatcha' mean?"

"When a little girl has a nightmare, it's only natural for the first place they look for comfort is in a parent's bedroom. I just happened to be out there, but if I wasn't – and we were still trying to…" Yokozawa couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"…" Kirishima searched for a reply. "…Well, I did lock the door."

"That's not the point." Yokozawa wasn't just worried about her walking in on them, because he made damn sure to take all the necessary precautions to make certain that _never _happened. What did have him thinking is what would've happened if Hiyo had knocked on this door a while ago.

Picturing such a scene made him flinch: The two of them fumbling around in the dark in search for their clothes, then deciding whether or not one of them should hide – or worse, answer the door together with guilty expressions as they try to explain themselves awkwardly.

Even though Hiyo is only freshly eleven, she was smart and would surely find that scene suspicious and start catching on to something. And she was just too young to be involved in their relationship at this time.

Taking a seat on the edge of the mattress, he sighed. "I guess I just don't feel comfortable being… intimate when she's around."

"No shit – you don't have to tell me, but the way both of our schedules are set up, it's hard to go around that."

"Like I don't know that."

When Hiyo's finally out of the house and in school, the two of them are in work. And when they're off, so is she. It was so easy when they had Yokozawa's apartment available. Whenever he felt too much pressure of Hiyo being around, they would just stop by over there. But with that option out of the equation now, the pressure only had become heavier.

They were able to mess around a little if she happened to visit her friend Yuki after school, but with being unsure of when she could return, Yokozawa couldn't bring himself to go all the way.

"We can always get a hotel."

"That's just ridiculous." Yokozawa hissed as he pulled the blanket over him.

"Then what do you suggest we do? Not have sex until Hiyo moves out? I don't know about you, but I can't wait _that_ long to get off."

As if this overprotective father would even_ let_ her move out to begin with.

If Hiyo was just a little older, it would be easier to explain things to her. But despite how mature she is, she was in fact a very young child. Doing adult activities with a child in the next room was a very difficult task for even the capable Yokozawa to achieve.

Before he actually moved in, he only thought of these worries moderately, but now that he's here living here full time and gotten so close to Hiyo that he sees her as his own daughter, the worries only gotten more intense.

Yokozawa sighed and rolled over – intended to turn away from the problems for now and forget Kirishima was even beside him.

As stillness swept over the room, Yokozawa sealed his heavy lids and steadied his breath; preparing to enter a dream at any moment.

"…Yeah. We're _defiantly_ getting a hotel room after work tomorrow."

**"Would you be quiet already?!"**

Kirishima propped his elbow on his pillow and rested his head in his hand; bodily gesturing he had more to say.

"You know, we only just moved in together, and I already feel like we're an old married couple; no sex before bed? What are we, _retired_?"

Yokozawa only felt more guilt pile on him. "Just – go to sleep."

"How do you expect me to sleep? Maybe you weren't in the mood, but I was. You can't just trip a man down when he's only a short sprint away from the finish line."

"Well you're a big boy. Go _take care of it_ yourself."

Reclining his head back down, Kirishima groaned. "…_Nah_. It would be no fun without you."

Yokozawa's grumpy features radiated with a visual heat. "We-We'll figure something out – alright? But for right now, try to get some sleep."

"Fine." The bed sunk from Kirishima shifting over his weight. Propping his arm on the side of Yokozawa for balance, he leaned in to plant a tingling peck on his cheek, and spoke lowly into his ear.

"_Goodnight~_"

Settling back to his original spot in the bed, Kirishima double checked his alarm clock and cuddled snugly underneath the blanket.

Yokozawa irritatedly tossed around a few times. Why did he have to go and do something like that? Was he trying to tease him even more? Feeling hot, he tossed the covers off himself; allowing his portion of the blanket to fold over Kirishima, who seemed to already be in a deep slumber.

...

_**Damnit, now I'm the one who can't sleep!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_U-Um_ Yo-Yokozawa-san, I have those proposals you asked for on your des-"

"Do you have to attack me as soon as I walk in from my rounds?!"

"_Ah-!_" The jittery subordinate flinched and bowed as low as he could. "S-Sor-"

"Don't bother!"

Moving past him with fury in his heel, Yokozawa reached his desk and fell back into his chair.

He twitched his lip and held onto his throbbing head. Scooping as low as taking out his sexual frustration out on his coworkers, now that was something.

For the past month, everyone in the sales department knew _something_ was up since Yokozawa had returned to his harsh demeanor; the one that had been_conveniently_ absent upon meeting Kirishima.

The subordinates were back to walking on eggshells around him, but it wasn't like he could explain his situation. _'Sorry everyone, I'm just not getting any at home so I'm a little irritable.'_ He grimaced at his sick humor and powered on his computer to write a quick report and call it a day.

Not only was he frustrated with his co-workers and barely getting any sleep, but he was also fed up with work general. That was something he never could perceive happening.

It was as if Kirishima had turned him into some sex-crazed individual. Before they got together, he would last months without getting any and it never affected his life in the slightest.

In spite of being sexually refused, Kirishima has been supportive of Yokozawa's nonexistent sex drive. This oddly enough only made Yokozawa feel even guiltier. The last thing he wanted was for Kirishima to start getting the wrong idea.

Sure, he had valid excuses for dismissing sex between them, and Kirishima knew and understood those reasons. To be completely turned off by your lover, though, could stir some stormy waves.

At a certain point, any normal person would start to blame themselves. That was the unavoidable sensitivity that came with being in an established relationship.

Maybe if Yokozawa's tough exterior matched himself internally, he could have taken after Kirishima and shrugged off the concerns with ease. But that damn soft side of his loved to peek out at the worst of times.

The past month of abstinence has been the result of Yokozawa taking a step forward in the relationship. If only he knew his decision would force him to take two steps back.

He couldn't figure out why all of a sudden he felt he needed sex just to get through his day. Then again, maybe the fact that he wasn't getting any _from Kirishima_ was enough reason.

Normally this sort of report he was working on could be completed in his sleep, but today with his lack of focus, he was forced to keep full attention on it. Which left him openly vulnerable for a sneak attack directed into his right ear.

"Hey."

"!"

Yokozawa jolted his shoulders up from the smooth sounding word that slipped through his hearing. Swiveling around agitatedly; his face remained frozen with an expression of utter shock.

But it soon melted to disapproval upon viewing over the last person he wanted to see right now. His presences was just a further reminder on why he's been such a wreak all day.

"Ugh, what are _you_ doing here?" Returning back to his computer, Yokozawa quickly typed to make up the time he spent spacing out before.

"Aw~ I'm happy to see you too! I'm just doing what I do every day after work." Kirishima said simply, then took a moment to take in the sight of the dark haired man. "You alright? You look pale."

"Would you zip it? I'm trying to work."

"Well _someone's_ cranky." Without even looking up from his screen, Yokozawa knew he was wearing that smug smile of his.

"I have some news that oughta' make you feel better."

Yokozawa paused in his typing for a moment, then continued. "Oh?"

"I made a reservation at that hotel down the block."

Heaving his neck away from his work – enough to strain himself – he darted Kirishima with a stare; his eyebrows furrowed.

"W-What?! Why did you do that?" After panning his sight around, he noticed there were still a few workers ordering files on the far end of the department, he changed his mind, "No – wait, never mind. Don't tell me."

"I shouldn't have to tell you, because you should know damn well I'm about to _explode._ Now hurry up, gather your things and lets go."

Redness scattered across his features as he eyed him; disbelieving what he just spoke out loud in their place of work. "Don't say things like that where I work!"

"If you don't hurry, I'll hop up on your desk and scream out all the naughty things I plan on doing to you tonight."

"Wha– Stop blackmailing me!"

"I'm not, I'm motivating you to move your ass."

Realizing he wasn't going to finish his work today with Kirishima hassling him, he closed his laptop and told himself he'd finish it in the morning.

"What about Hiyo? You know how I feel about her being alone."

"Already taken care of. My mother will be watching over her this evening."

Trying to keep a tight lip, he shoved in some files and his laptop into his briefcase. "You're aware this doesn't actually solve our problem, right? We can't make a habit of renting out a room all the time."

"Think of it as a temporary solution until we find a more stable one, or at least until you get over yourself. Now come on."

Admitting defeat, Yokozawa followed Kirishima as he lead the way.

"I can't believe you went as far as to do this – you could have at least told me in advance."

"I did, last night."

"I didn't take you seriously."

"And that's my fault how…?"

"Don't test me, or you'll be spending the night alone in that room."

"How about you save being a tight-ass until after I got you in bed, hm?"

It took Yokozawa a second to find the hidden meaning in Kirishima's words, but when he did he lashed him with a look, "Oi, watch what you say."

Getting nothing but a sly smirk in return, Yokozawa groaned and entered the elevator.

It wouldn't be a good to make a habit out of asking Kirishima's mother to keep minding Hiyo, and Yokozawa felt bothered already for being the reason behind having her go out of her way to look after her tonight.

If only he felt a little more comfortable with the whole situation, this could be avoided. He'd never dated anyone with a child before, so adjusting to a being in a relationship _and_ the family setting that came with it was a big leap.

"Yokozawa?"

"…"

The elevator doors revealed someone he'd most defiantly didn't want to run into – even more so than Kirishima before.

"What are you still hanging around for?" Yokozawa tried to speak casually.

"I'm waiting for someone." After damping out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray, Takano folded his arms. "It's been a while since we ran into each other."

"…Yeah." It felt like his tie suddenly tightened around his neck. The two of them were back on good terms again, and now with Kirishima in his life, he didn't really feel strongly about Takano anymore in that sort of way, but there were still so many unsettled issues between them that they had yet to properly discuss.

Just now noticing the man beside him, Takano greeted the fellow editor-in-chief, "Good evening, Kirishima-san."

Pasting on a wide smirk, he leaned forward, "Evenin'."

The room couldn't get anymore awkward than this. Yokozawa felt uneasy with the two of them together like this – mainly because it was almost impossible to predict what was going on in Kirishima's head half the time.

Just when he thought the situation couldn't get any worse, the elevator released another Marukawa employee.

Looking tense as ever, the newbie editor bowed slightly before Kirshima and Yokozawa and gave a proper greeting. Honestly, he didn't know what was wrong with the guy – it was like he was afraid of him or something. Thinking back now, he didn't earn the title of "the feared wild bear of Marukawa" for nothing.

"Hey, are the two of you busy right now? You should join us before heading home – we were just about to get some drinks."

"Thanks but no thanks." Yokozawa quickly declined Takano's offer. "It would be too out of our way."

"You sure? Because we were just going up to that hotels bar down the street."

Up until now, Kirishima had been keeping a pretty tight lip – merely observing the situation in front of him. But that sneaky bastard sure wasn't shy about getting involved now, "What a convenience! We were just heading over to the hotel ourselves anyways."

"Wha-? N-No we weren't!"

"C'mon let's go~" Feeling repulsed how Kirishima just made a perfect impression of a nagging housewife, he decided to accept before things got more awkward. Who knew what kind of scene he'd make if he tried to tell that guy no.


	3. Chapter 3

Yokozawa was right this time for sure: There was no possible way for this situation to get any worse.

Not only was he sat across from the guy he was once in love with, but diagonal to him was that nervous high school sweetheart of his. And not only that, but his own "love-of-his-life" sitting beside him, and being far more talkative than usual. It was suspicious, that alone had Yokozawa terrified.

"Hah, seems like it's rough for you guys on the Emerald team at the moment. But you see, in my department–"

The two have been talking back and forth non-stop about one anothers departments. Given that they were both editor-in-chiefs, it made perfect sense that they shared a lot in common.

Yokozawa couldn't decide whether or not if that was a good or bad thing. Being talkative in this situation did help, it sure as hell beat awkward silence, but not knowing what would slip through Kirishima sly lips at any given time almost sent the wild bear on a frenzy.

"So yeah I can't complain about my authors – they're good to me most days. Ijuuin-sensei is another case all together though — a real pain in the neck he is with turning in his manuscripts, but that's nothing out of the ordinary for him, I've grown used to that."

"Ah, I know what you mean. I have my fair share of authors like that too. It doesn't matter how hard you push them, they're just too set in their ways and most defiantly will be late every month."

Hearing their exchanges and light-hearted laughs, Yokozawa became consciously aware of his actions, like being sure not to sigh or groan.

Glancing over to the quiet newbie trying to follow the conversation of his superiors, Onodera, just like Yokozawa, looked a little out of his comfort-zone. Then again, he never remembered a time when he saw him act cool-and-composed.

Yokozawa couldn't help but wonder how exactly the relationship between the two of them has been going, but he wouldn't dare ever bring _that_ topic up. For starters, it was none of his business anymore. If Takano wanted to share the details eventually, he'd gladly listen, but he had no right to bring something like that up on his own accord.

Hopefully the newbie took his advice and stopped giving half-assed feelings. He did admit to Yokozawa that he loved Takano, so that was a step in the right direction.

The type of love he once felt toward Takano before had almost vanished now, but he did still care about guy immensely as a close friend. Apart of him was still terrified that he'd end up getting his heartbroken again.

Back when he hit rock bottom in college, it was a very dark time for the both of them, and he feared Onodera's choices actually steered what direction Takano's life would evidently take. For the sake of everyone involved, Yokozawa sincerely hoped the two of them could spend a happy life together.

"And what about you Yokozawa?"

Nodding his head back into reality, he noticed Takano, who seemed to just ask him something.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't catch that."

"You've been spacing out since we got here, why is that?" Kirishima leaned in a little too close for comfort, and it was then Yokozawa smelled the booze radiating from his mouth. Did he space out so long that Kirishima was already buzzed?

"Uh, sorry, I just…"

"Onodera has been very quiet too." Kirishima cheerily smiled at him as he rested his chin on the back of his palm.

He laughed nervously from being put in the spotlight, "I-I guess I'm just a little tired – I've been getting horrible sleep lately."

"Oh? Why is that? The work of an editor getting to you?"

Onodera laughed uneasy. "Maybe that's what's been triggering it – I've just been having these weird dreams lately. I'm not one for nightmares but it keeps happening."

"Ah, then maybe you should have a talk with this guy right here then." Kirishima pointed his thumb back at Yokozawa, causing the man to stiffen in utter confusion.

"My daughter is the _worse _when she has a nightmare. Even as her father I can barely calm her down, but for him it was no trouble at all getting her back to sleep last night."

"…!" Yokozawa eyes widen at the drunk beside him – his lips had been getting looser and looser with ever sip he took.

What he just said must of raised so many questions for the couple across from them. If he was around to calm his daughter from a nightmare, it automatically insinuated that Yokozawa must have been at Kirishima's place in the middle of the night!

"OW! What was that for?"

Wanting to say _'You know damn well what it was for' _after sending a stiff kick in Kirishima's calf for punishment, Yokozawa settled for a sour face instead, "I think you had enough."

"And I think _you _should not kick people! I was just praising you on your good work… Geez…"

The pair across them sunk their brows in puzzlement. If they didn't start getting some ideas by now, they'd both be idiots, and it was all thanks to Kirishima's 'slip'.

Suddenly feeling a vibration against his leg, Yokozawa looked down in his lap to realize it was coming from Kirishima pocket.

"I think your phone is going off."

Acting as if he didn't realize it himself, Kirishima took out the cell. "Eh, it's just a text from Ijuuin-sensei."

Probably feeling a little put-off himself, Takano tried to latch onto the new topic. "So did he complete his manuscript?"

"Nah, just having another mental break down." Kirishima said simply, as if it was a normal occurrence. "Oh while I'm at it, you just _have_ to see my wallpaper Takano-san–"

"NO."

Pulling the phone from his hand, Yokozawa withheld access to it.

"Hey that's mine…"

"Not anymore it isn't!"

"What's with you and phones lately? Oh – and don't think I forgot about what you did to my cell, you're getting the bill for that." Takano reminded Yokozawa of that little 'smashing-his-phone-into-the-ground' incident.

"Yeah yeah I'll pay for it."

"Now that I think of it, you were the one to send me something before Yokozawa broke my phone, Kirishima-san. What exactly do you have hiding on there that Yokozawa is so protective of?"

Yokozawa eyes widened at the mans sharpness. Unlike solving problems in work, this was one of the rare occasions where he hoped he wouldn't figure out a situation.

"Well, I have a feeling Yokozawa will kick me again if I tell you, so no can do sir~."

"I didn't kick you."

"Tell that to the bruise on my leg."

Exhaling through his gritted his teeth, Yokozawa most defiantly found a drunk Kirishima more troublesome to handle than a sober Kirishima.

Playfully spinning the ice around in his glass with a straw, Kirishima kept a permanent smirk on his lips as the two editors began chatting once again.

It was then Yokozawa started to wonder what the hell was up with the guy. It's like he's _trying _to casually spill the details of their relationship.

Zoning out of the conversation again, he tried to figure out the point to all of this to begin with. Last he checked, Kirishima and Takano were never exactly close – just shared a neutral working relationship.

But for some reason tonight, Kirishima was more chatty than usual, and it wasn't just the drink fueling his speech either. Back at Marukawa he was being forward when he insisted on Takano's offer.

It made Yokozawa wonder what the hell Kirishima was really up to.

Now buzzing from his own pocket, his cell went off this time. Flipping it open, the received text read: Sorata and I just wanted to tell you goodnight, Oniichan!

"Who is that from?" Kirishima tried to peek at the screen before Yokozawa yanked it away from his nosy gaze. "It was just Hiyo saying goodnight."

"Wha-? Oh no fair! She says goodnight to _you_ before her own father?!"

With Kirishima's cell still in Yokozawa's possession, he passed it too him cautiously as it buzzed. "Oh quit you're whining that's probably her now texting you."

"But she still messaged you first…" he mumbled.

Yokozawa supported his head up, feeling migraine coming on. Only this guy was capable of getting jealous of his own daughter.

"Oh, Takano-san, maybe now I can show you… Hey!" Just as Kirishima pulled up the photo section on his phone, Yokozawa grabbed hold of his arm – trying desperately to keep the screen out of Takano's vision.

The Emerald editor chucked. "So I take it the two of you have gotten pretty close?"

"What gives you that idea?!" Yokozawa said as he continued to wrestle the cell out of Kirishima's hand.

Takano smirked into his glass. "Just an observation."

Anyone within the lobbies bar could probably tell they were _close_, but Yokozawa still intended on withholding the details until a later time.

Managing to finally snatch his phone again, he put it in his pocket along with his own. This time, he lost all privileges to his phone until this little get together was done with. "Uh, well… I suppose you can say we've become somewhat close."

Kirshima sunk his head down into his palm and clicked his tongue – eyeing Yokozawa with a straight face – an expression that never could have revealed his following words: "That's a boring way to refer to your lover."


	4. Chapter 4

"**I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT!**" Furiously, Yokozawa stormed down corridor, not caring a bit for the other guests probably fast asleep in their rooms.

"Relax, they were going to find out eventually."

"Says who?!"

"Me."

"No shit, you're the one that told him!"

"Well thanks to a certain someone, he probably thinks it's a joke."

Soon after Kirishima's little remark to the couple across them, Yokozawa frantically tried to cover up the drunken slur by passing it off as just teasing. Though, if Takano was as smart as a man as he thought he was, he probably put some pieces together by now.

Kirishima was quite the spontaneous type that never really withheld any of his thoughts from the outside world, but tonight he'd been especially loose. Never would he ever expect him to come out and say something so bold.

He wasn't exactly mad at the guy, but he wasn't too happy with him either. If his plan all along was to inform Takano about their relationship, Yokozawa only wished he would of discussed it with him beforehand. There was nothing he hated more than when people made decisions that involved him without his say-so.

Keeping the relationship a secret forever wasn't a wise choice, he knew that. It would be far too stressful to cover his tracks with excuses all the time. He'd actually planned to tell Takano about the relationship some time or another after he worked up the nerve, but tonight defiantly wasn't the night.

"After you."

"No – forget it. I don't even want to spend the night with you after that scene you just pulled!" And just as Yokozawa thought it would be best just to turn around and head back home to sleep off his anger, Kirishima had already hoicked him into the hotel room.

"Hey! What are you…?"

After placing down the keycard down, Kirishima pealed off his jacket, "Alright, get on the bed."

"R-Right now?! Can you give me a second?"

Kirishima stomped before him; his eyes sending off a rare emotion of pure seriousness.

"I gave you a _month_. Times up." Running his fingers through the back of Yokozawa's hair, he yanked him into a kiss – one so powerful it made him go weak in the knees.

Taking a moment to enjoy the flavor that came from sucking on his bottom lip, Kirishima slipped in his talented tongue and twined it around like a silky snake.

Breaking the kiss for only a moment, Kirishma pushed, sending Yokozawa backward onto the bed. and without hesitation, crawled on top of him and begun to blindly loosen his shirt buttons after returning to his mouth.

Pulling his head away from those heated lips, Yokozawa caught a needed breath of air, "Geez, slow it down a little, would you?"

As he got the last button lose, he road his palms up his torso, "Hush," and then claimed his mouth once again.

The liquor staining his breath could still be tasted, and Yokozawa found himself becoming intoxicated from the kiss alone.

He wasn't sure if it was because Kirishima was tipsy, but he was extra handsy this evening – being sure to fondle and rub at each and every inch of his body which was currently up in tingling flames.

Maybe it's been due to their sexual absence, but Yokozawa could barely time his breathing. He'd always made a conscious effort to keep _some_ of his dignity while being intimate with Kirishima, but he couldn't cage the moans escaping through their needy lips smacking against each other.

Kirishima pulled away just as it really started heating up – a tease as usual – but it was only so he can start pealing off some of his own clothing.

Saddling himself on Yokozawa's pelvis, he rubbed his stiff groan against the front of his pants that cradled his own hardening member underneath.

Between strains of that tousled hair, a playful glint was seen in his eyes that fallen on him. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

The pink hue sprinkled over his cheeks turned to a flaming red. "Do wha-whatever you want."

"C'mon on~ give me a straight answer."

"I told you, I want you to do whatever you want – besides, that's… how I like it."

Kirishima's eyes roguishly bulged with a grin.

"You're too fucking cute."

"Knock it o– ngh…!" Wetness trailed sloppily over his neck, lacing his skin with his impatient tongue that craved the very flavor of Yokozawa.

Dragging his pants down slowly with the tips of his fingers, he revealed Yokozawa's already aroused shaft. Grabbing hold of it firmly enough to get a flinch out of him, he allowed some of his steamed saliva to dribble from his mouth down onto it – making his own slippery lubricant which he put to good use when he smoothly stroked him.

Licking and biting his own lip as he caressed his lover throbbing in his hand, Yokozawa suddenly looked to be having a tough time holding back all those moans that were now filling the room. Kirishima too looked to be sent over the edge.

Bringing his lovers legs further apart, Kirishima settled himself snugly between.

"Don't you even think about going in dry."

"Aw c'mon, you're a big boy, you can handle it~" In other words, he was just too lazy to get up and find something to use.

"Fine then, I'll just assume when I top, you wouldn't mind me going in dry either?"

Kirishima looked up for a moment to consider the thought, then slid off him. "…I'll be back in a sec'."

Returning with a small bottle of some sorts in hand, Kirishima crawled back to his previous position.

"Will this do?" Waving the bottle with a label reading as chamomile lotion – probably one of of those complementary items you always could find in hotel bathrooms. It would have to do.

Once receiving a subtle nod, Kirishima took some of the creamy mixture and coated his member with a thick coat of it to ensure no complaints from the man below.

In a raring thrust, Yokozawa took the man into him wholly, and Kirishima gave him no time to adjust to his size as he started pumping into him in energetic spurts – only slowing down seconds at a time to catch his own breath.

Yokozawa squeezed his eyes shut to relish in the sensations bursting through him. It felt like a hell of a lot longer than a month since they came together like this, so it was all too overwhelmingly pleasurable.

Still trying to make an effort not to lose his composer, Yokozawa bit his lip to hold back some of the moans just dying slip over his tongue.

Feeling a bit fatigue from the vigorous start, Kirishima laid himself onto Yokozawa – smothering his moist body against him as his hips motioned in a gratifying rhythm the two of them could both enjoy.

Feeling tense, Yokozawa unconsciously squeezed himself tighter around Kirishima's shaft, making the man seal his eyes closed as he trembled.

"Nng… So fucking tight…"

Kirishima's hands still continued to be all over the place, leaving his tingling touch behind every inch of skin that was coated in steaming perspiration.

Letting out a shaky moan that was loud enough to probably be heard next door, Kirishima quickened his pace once again. Every ounce of his strength going inside the man under him – the man he'd been deprived of any sexual contact from in what felt like an eternity.

Never again should they ever wait this long, at this rate they'd end up wearing each other out until there wasn't any amount of their releases left to spare.

Kirishima's abs flexed as he gave one last thrust and overflowingly filled his lover. Both their bodies shuddered as their sighing moans mixed into one union.

After dipping his head down, Yokozawa could now feel the shape of Kirishima's lips running down his torso, heading lower and lower after each peak he left behind.

Bringing it to his lips, he flicked his tongue over the head – immediately sending a shiver to flutter up Yokozawa's body.

Nothing could have taken him away from the amazing sensation that was made by Kirishima's skillful tongue twirling around him, and when he finally inserted him between those lips of his, Yokozawa couldn't hold himself back any longer from fully indulging as he tangled his fingers between his lovers tousled locks of hair.

"A-Ah…! Kirshima…!" With that, he erupted without warning into his mouth. The man looked to enjoy the very taste of it as it trickled down his throat.

Climbing back on top of him to rest, Kirishima hushly spoke in such a way that sent an immediate quiver to wash over him.

"I love you, Takafumi."

* * *

"There was something on my mind at work today."

Yokozawa uttered an acknowledging groan, feeling too exhausted to voice a reply.

"I thought it over thoroughly and I really think it's about time we tell Hiyo about us."

Kirishima's words turned into the fuel he needed to finally speak, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Kirishima propped himself up to come in closely to Yokozawa's face. Right now wasn't really the best time to discuss anything relating to Hiyo. Being nude together in bed after three sessions of fucking didn't exactly put Yokozawa in the mood to discuss a little girl.

"She's too young. She wouldn't understand."

"I'll have you know, Hiyo is a smart girl – she takes after her Papa after all, and I raised her not to be judgmental in areas she may not understand at first. So if you're worried about her not accepting us together, then don't. Besides, I can already tell she loves you, and if she knows you're actually the one that makes her Papa so happy, she'll be thrilled."

"What would it solve though? Her knowing about us doesn't fix anything."

"Actually, it kind of does. I think it's all this sneaking around that has you so paranoid. If Hiyo understood we are together in the same way a mother and father would be together, that would probably take a load of stress off you. I mean, married couples have kids, and they don't stop having sex just because those kids share the house with them. We're all family now, so we shouldn't hide things from each other. Hiyo has the right to know, and you have the right to feel relaxed around me even when she's near."

Too weak to thoroughly think it over now and give the man an proper reply, he simply said, "Just give me some time to think it over, alright?"

"Alright. But just keep in mind, we _will _have to tell her eventually, so there's no going around it mister~"

"Yeah yeah I kno–ah! …hey!" He had no time to prepare himself for the sudden weight that shifted on top of him.

"_Again…?_"

Kirishima puckishly smirked. "Of course, we have a_ lot _of making up to do after all."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** If you like the story so far, be sure to tell me what you like about it in the reviews! Feedback keeps me inspired. :)_

* * *

From the look on Sorata's content face, it was obvious the feline was in a state of pure bliss. Getting a deep massage in the middle of the afternoon wasn't something he was used to, but it made his purrs detected from across the room.

"You sure are getting fatter and fatter." Kirishima worked his finger tips through the silky fur coat. The cat was affectionately lying across his chest, and he started to chuckle, "You're making it hard for me to breathe you're so heavy!"

"He's not fat – he just hasn't shed yet." Takano was always telling him something similar too – always lecturing how he fed him too much. All he needed was a good shedding is what he truthfully believed.

"Yokozawa, the cat is fat. You sound worse than one of those parents that try to convince everyone that their child is perfect despite obvious flaws."

Against his efforts not to, he chortled. "Yeah I know one of those."

"Pffft right, I would always lay down the truth on Hiyori – even if it hurt her feelings at first." Considering the fact Kirishima was the type of father that wasn't afraid to tell his eleven year old daughter that she was flat chested, he actually took his word for it without questioning.

"But really, it's the truth. If his fur wasn't so thick you'd see that."

"Fur doesn't create a fucking heavy mass – the cat is fat!"

It would seem the different perspectives had spiraled into a brabbling debate, causing the room to emit a conflicting aura between them. Something that happened more often than it should in the Kirishima household.

Peeling himself from his lying position to rest his back against the couch, Sorata now had to adjust to a new sleeping spot on his lap. "It looks like we'll just need a third opinion to settle this – Hiyo! Are you almost done getting ready?"

"Yes father!" Attired in a dulcet yellow dress that matched the ribbons holding up her pigtails, she flitted into the living room.

"Yokozawa and I are having a little trouble agreeing on something, maybe you can help us out – do you think Sorata is getting chubby?"

"Hmm." Inspecting the purring cat fast asleep in her fathers lap, she bounced up merrily. "I think he's perfect the way he is!"

"Thank you, Hiyo." He swore, she was a hell of a lot more mature than her father most of the time. Given that he raised her as a single parent, it made him wonder where exactly her personality came from. At best guess, it was probably genetically passed down from her mother.

"No no, that doesn't give you points," Yokozawa upturned a brow at him. When did this silly debate turn into a competition? "Of course she's going to say that – she doesn't want to hurt Sorata's feelings."

Bending forward with a rather serious expression, she raised her tone, "But I really mean it! I love Sora-chan just the way he is!"

"But that could go both ways – do you love him _regardless_ of the fact he's fat?"

Feeling the pressure of being stuck in the middle of her Oniichan's and fathers silly quarrel, she sweat-dropped. "Uh... Um..."

"Just drop it. Like I said, it's just all that excessive hair that makes him look big."

"Then why don't you give him a hair cut to prove it?"

"...Because he's not a dog."

"So? It not as common but cats can get hair cuts too."

"Hey that actually sounds like a fun idea!" Hiyo's eyes brightened from the thought, "One of my classmates brought her puppy to a place in town and they gave him a bath, a hair cut and a pedicure. It would be like a day at the spa for Sora-chan~!"

Thinking it over, Yokozawa thought maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. There was no denying that Sorata was getting up in age, so it would do the elder cat some good to be pampered for a while. Besides, he could use a bath. The older cats get, their self-cleaning becomes least frequent.

"Fine then let's drop him off before we go to the zoo."

"Yay~!" Picking up Sorata, she spoke excitedly to the half-asleep cat. "You hear that? You're going to get a spa treatment today!"

"_Meow~_"

When Hiyori rushed off in search of the cats carrier, Kirishima stood, giving out a stretch. "So what do I win when I'm right about the cat being fat?"

"Forget it, I'm not making any bets with you, it would defiantly come back to bite me later."

"Likely in a literal sense."

"Oi," Hiyo was still near by, and although she wouldn't catch on to her fathers ambiguity remarks, he wanted the editor-in-chief to break out of that habit anyways.

Moving himself to the other side of the room, Kirishima sat himself down beside him, "It's nice we're able to spend time all together today."

"Yeah, Hiyo seems really excited." The girl has been begging them for the past two weeks to make a visit to the local zoo after one of her classmates had bragged about it, but due to their tight schedules, they've been having to hold off on the trip.

Now that all their work was caught up and out of the way, they had the rest of the weekend to make up for some of the missed quality time with Hiyori.

Yokozawa didn't want to admit it to himself, but he's been in a much better mood today. Despite the fact he got next to no sleep thanks to Kirishima keeping him up at the hotel last night, he felt majorly refreshed.

They came back home in the early morning and relieved Kirshima's mother of babysitting duties before Hiyori waking. Certainly if the excited young girl had woken up and seen the two of them, her eagerness would've had them going straight back out the door again. Luckily they were quiet enough to sink into bed before that could happen.

They did manage to get a few hours in, but that unfortunately caused them to tackle on the day rather late. There was still many hours left in the day, but if they wanted to see all the exhibits before closing time, they'd have to be sure not to allow any alterations to pull them away from the main attractions.

After dropping Sorata off at the pet groomers, it didn't take long before Hiyo began dragging along the two men accompanying her and force them to reflect her young energy.

Frolicking between one exhibit to the next, she couldn't help but recurrently make sounds of "wow!" and "look!" with each passing of the undomesticated animals she's never witnessed before in person.

"Hm...?" Spinning around from the last exhibit from the call of his name, he came faced with Kirishima's trademark smirk. "Look, I found your family~" Panning his sight off him, he latched his sights on a sign nearby labeled as the bear exhibit.

"You're not funny."

But it seemed Kirishima didn't agree, for the editor was cracking up at his own joke, or maybe just from the look on Yokozawa's serious face.

With Hiyo at his side, he leaned his weight down onto the railing and took in the sight of a small cub trotting closer to the fence. The nearer it came, the more Hiyo's face lit up with awe.

Normally, animals such as bears weren't very friendly with the guest and choose to stay at a safe distance near the back of the wide, closed in space, but this little guy must have been the curious type.

"Wow he's sooo cute! He must feel really safe with us to come this close!"

"It's probably because he thinks Yokozawa is his mama~"

"Enough with the bear jokes already!" It was highly doubted that he would let up anytime soon. If Kirishima was given the perfect opportunity to poke fun at Yokozawa, there wasn't a chance he would pass it up.

Even though his teasing was nothing more than an attempt to annoy him, there was no denying that the little cub was warming up to the man as it stopped before him beyond the fence – sniffing his surroundings through his moist nose.

Noticing that this wasn't the first time this happened today, Yokozawa was reminded how animals often took a liking to him. Animals were fond of him for some reason, he didn't know why. Other than spoiling Sorata, he didn't give any other animals a reasons to like him.

But even so, he still found himself to be a magnet to them. It's said animals can sense the true nature of a person, and they can judge whether or not someone is kind hearted at first glance. If that was the case, it must of meant Yokozawa's title of being a feared wild bear was nothing more than a misunderstood assumption.

While Kirshima and Hiyori were completely mesmerized by the cub rolling around playfully, Yokozawa found his attention drawn away from the conversation taking place beside him. He couldn't help but to ease drop in on the petty quarrel.

"Come on! We can't just keep looking at the bears all day long!"

"I'm not really interested in the other animals."

"Well I am!" The green eyed brunette looked to be getting rather fussy with his light haired associate who was perfectly content with just viewing the bears.

The younger boy seemed to be trying his best not to draw attention to them, but it was hard to ignore the little scene they were making.

"Idiot, I want to see a few more exhibits before the park closes!"

The older man sighed. "Fine – but you're going to have to compensate for your request later tonight."

The boy turned beet red as the man smiled and began pulling him away. "Wha-? No! I change my mind! We can stay and look at the bears!"

Maybe the trio ought to follow their example and get moving themselves. There were still a few more spots they wanted hit before heading back home.

"Ouwh! Lets go see the lions next!" After checking the map in the brochure in hand to be sure she was headed in the right direction, Hiyori dashed off ahead of the men excitedly.

"She seems to be really enjoying herself."

"Yeah I'm glad to see that – we really should do stuff like this more often." Kirshima smiled at his daughter as she waved them down – gesturing them to quicken there pace.

It was obvious that Hiyo wasn't the only one having a good time, her father shared an equal enthusiasm. Especially earlier when they visited the petting area – he looked to be more excited to get his hands on some of the animals than Hiyo.

"So have you thought about what I said last night?"

Needing to push past the images that triggered upon hearing 'last night', Yokozawa recalled, "Now isn't really the appropriate time to discuss it."

"It's just a yes or no question. I just want to know if you kept your promise of thinking it over."

He'd be lying if he said it wasn't on his mind – since Kirishima had first mentioned it, it's been lingering in the back of his head ever since.

Truthfully, he wanted to make the relationship exclusive. There was no point in keeping it a secret, but it was going to take time before approaching that first step in the direction of admitting to those closest to him that he was in a relationship with another man. Not that he was ashamed of it by any means, but there was no predicting how others would react to the news.

Eventually, he'd have an even steeper leaps to jump; ones even more complex than telling Hiyo. Some time in the future, he would have to tell his parents, and inform Kirishima's parents on their relationship as well. Comparing that to telling a young girl suddenly made confessing to her seem a hell of a lot easier.

There were still so many things left to consider. Knowing Hiyori's personality, he knew she wouldn't be against the relationship – Kirishima was right, she's not the judgmental type. However, that focuses more on her outwardly impression, there was no telling how she would actually take it on the inside, and that left Yokozawa terrified.

If she had to hide her true feelings on the matter for the sake of him and her father, and deep down she got left being uncomfortable from it, he didn't think it was worth effecting her negatively.

There was a good chance he was just over-thinking as usual, but up until now the kid thinks Yokozawa is just a _very _close friend of her fathers. If she were to suddenly be told they are involved in a romantic relationship together, it might cause her to feel a little awkward, and the last thing he wanted was for her to change her tune around him – like thinking she had to approach him differently because his title in the family changed.

He knew she wouldn't be like this forever. That truth was something both Kirishima and himself often shared their dread on, but the reality is, eventually she would grow up, but for the time being he really didn't want the close bond between them to be compromised.

"I have been thinking it over, but I still don't have an answer for you." And likely, he wouldn't have one for a while, but he wouldn't dare tell him that. There was to telling how much the editor might bitch if he took the time to explain his concerns on why he is so against it.

What were valid excuses to him, were just another opportunity for Kirishima to call him out on being an idiot for over-thinking stupid things.

"I can be real impatient sometimes, you know, but it wouldn't be nice of me if I go ahead and tell her by myself since that defiantly should be a matter we tackle together, as a family."

"I appreciate you not jumping the gun without my consent."

"Don't think you're getting off easy, I'm still going to continue bringing it up until you break."

"I don't need you to keep reminding me. It's more complex for me than you think. Really, _I_ don't actually have a problem with _her_ knowing, it's just I'm afraid _she_ would end of having a problem _with_ knowing."

"There's a simple solution to that, it's called she wouldn't."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I do know my daughter pretty well so I can take an accurate guess."

Yokozawa sighed. Right now really wasn't the time for this discussion. All it was doing was making his blood boil with anxiety. It's hot out as it is, he didn't need to get more worked up.

It was already heading into the autumn months, but there was a heat wave just as sweltering as it was back in August. The lingering warmth in the air proved there was going to be a prolonged summer this year.

"Ugh! Damn it's hot today!" Kirshima's serious pitch from before was washed away by the heat suddenly striking him. "You keep an eye on Hiyo for a minute, I'm going to get us all some water." With that, he split between the crowd and lined up at a nearby beverage stand.

"Oniichan look!" As he approached, she excitedly pointed to a family of lounging lions in the near distance.

Yokozawa smiled at her enthusiasm, he was pleased to see her having such a good time, and he was happy to be apart of it.

Checking back on Kirishima nearby, he caught sight of him – and met with that smile of his directed at two people chatting with him in line.

"...?"

Wasn't that the same two people that were at the bear exhibit a moment ago? They looked to be sharing a casual exchange with Kirishima – does he know them? Maybe they were colleagues of his, but it didn't really look that way. At the angle he received, he couldn't get a good look at them. And before, he tried his hardest not to come off as rude by staring too long at their little dispute.

From this range, he judged they weren't apart of Kirishima's network at work, then again, maybe Yokozawa couldn't recognize them from this distance.

After the two parted from him, Kirishima returned with three bottles in hand. Letting curiosity get to him, he asked as he grabbed a bottle for himself, "Who were those people I just saw you with – are they from work?"

"Heh... what are you, jealous?" The corners of his lips curved upwards – an expression that completly contrasted Yokozawa's reaction to the wild assumption.

"Wha-? Of course not! I was just curious is all!"

"Relax – the younger boy is just a part-timer working in my department, and the man with him was Usami Akihiko. There was an interview between him and Ijuuin-sensei a while back that I had to sit in on, so that's how I was able to meet him."

"Ah..." Why wasn't he able to recognize the famous author at first; he had seen him himself around Marukawa a couple of times. "I wonder why they paired a manga author and novelist together to begin with."

"Beats me, it was all arranged by Isaka-san. And if you ask me, it was a _really _weird interview. There was like this strange aura surrounding those two. I have nothing to back this up, but I get the impression they don't really like each other."

"What makes you say that – what happened?"

"Kind of hard to explain, one of those 'you-had-to-be-there' moments. But I know that part-timer is a big fan of Ijuuin-sensei – even managed to get him out of a creators rut a couple of times. So of course he became really appreciative of the kid and from my perspective, they seem to be getting close on a personal level. And after today, I'm getting the impression that kid is also really close with Usami-sensei too. It wouldn't be the first time I seen them together. ...It makes me wonder."

"Hm? Wonder about what exactly...?"

Kirshima paused before taking a sip – visually appearing to contemplate his thoughts, then swallowed down the words he decided not to say, "Nevermind – it's a pain to talk about anything relating to work on a day off."

Yokozawa followed behind him blankly as they returned to Hiyo – he couldn't help but to be a _little_ curious about what Kirishima looked like he was going to say.

Rarely did he get to hear about what went on in his department – not that he was one for office gossip, but he was interested in listening about some of Marukawa's rumors in the editors point of view.

Being the type to keep work at work, Kirishima rarely discussed anything about his job at home, and Yokozawa found himself a little curious about what type of things went on in his floor, and also the work-mode side of him.

* * *

Looking as sparkling and fresh as a new born kitten, Sorata was sat waiting on display patiently for his family to return to him. That tuxedo fur had a sleek gloss coating it – his nails were clipped and polished, and a frilly ribbon was wrapped into a bow around his neck.

"Aw Sora-chan~! You look so cute~!" Looking to have missed the cat from the short time apart, Hiyo went over to greet him, giving his freshly shampooed fur a rub – so silky and smooth, and a fresh flowery scent was drawing from it.

"Doesn't he look great?" She looked back to her Oniichan and grinned, but he didn't look as pleased as her, and especially not as much as the smirking man beside him.

Receiving a soft nudge in the arm, Yokozawa already knew what it was Kirishima was going to say, but he was forced as penalty to listen anyways.

"Told ya' the cat was fat."

After having a swift 'told-ya-so' thrown at him, he admitted defeat. With Sorata's hair short and styled, it was plan to see that the cat did indeed gain a few pounds. "...I'll put him on a diet."

It goes without saying that Kirishima childishly boasted on his win the whole ride home.


	6. Chapter 6

_~The following chapter takes place in Kirishima's point-of-view~_

* * *

With Yokozawa's upcoming birthday right around the corner, Kirishima's brain had been rummaging with ideas on what would make a suitable gift in celebration of his twenty-eighth birthday. After pondering the thought for a while, he figured the simplest route would be giving him a few new ties to wear for work, because _God knows_ he needs someone else to pick out ties for him – the guy was either colorblind or had horrible taste in neck wear. If he ended up getting that, though, it may end up offending him, so Kirishima decided against it.

With that idea crossed off the list, he continued to wonder as he tossed himself over, his head still cluttered in search of the perfect present. The thoughts quieted down a little now as he noticed Yokozawa fast asleep beside him. He took a moment to appreciate the rare view of a very tame looking bear.

That harsh looking expression he often wore was drained away by whatever dream he currently found himself in. The way his normally scrunched up brows relaxed, and his tensed features loosened had Kirishima smiling; something he never found himself doing right after waking up.

Indeed, Yokozawa was defiantly at his cutest when he was asleep.

He liked seeing him like this: having his guard down and looking so vulnerable. Often, Kirishima tried to pull him down to that level when he was conscious, and sometimes succeeded, but even so that unpleased look on his face came hand-in-hand with such gestures, but Kirishima found himself equally in love with that cranky side of him.

Letting out an unnecessarily loud yawn, he squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't the energy to get up right now, and there was really no rush, he might as well take advantage of the current circumstances.

Drowsily groaning, Yokozawa was not yet awake enough to fully realize what his sneaky lover was up to, but when Kirishima became furtherly daring, his eyes flashed open.

"W-What are you doing, **idiot?!**"

"And_ goood_ morning to you too~" With his hands lingering near his lovers groin, he brushed his fingers along the shaft hidden beneath the fabric, successfully getting a twitch out of the man.

"Knock it off." Grabbing his wrist and flicking it away, he slapped on a pout. A shame, Yokozawa face had now returned to that tense looking expression. Kirishima couldn't help but giggle to see he was back on guard.

As usual, the guy didn't respond very well to early morning affection, but what was the editor suppose to do – waste the grand opportunity of his lover beside him? Surely he'd be able to fix his problem that a lot of guys face: morning wood. The real challenge came down to convincing him, and Kirishima never once backed down from a challenge.

Throwing the man off once again by the sudden weight shifting over half his body, Kirishima buried his face in his neck, and asked an unreasonably request, "Gimmie a quickie."

"Ugh," he rolled his eyes. "You know the answer is no."

Already knowing he didn't have much to his advantage given that they were at home (he considered himself lucky if he got to first base) that didn't pressure the persistent editor into giving up.

In another desperate attempt, Kirishima courteously reworded his request, "I'll settle for a handjob."

Without feeling the need to answer, Yokozawa tisked as he slipped out from under him and headed out the bedroom door.

_Wild bear? More like a stubborn mule. _

Flopping his head back down onto the pillow, Kirishima fully intended to take for granted of the few minutes remaining before his alarm went off.

The morning normally started off like his: being denied of sexual favors and annoying the bear before he could even fully awaken from his hibernation. There were those rare occasions when he was willing to show a little affection in the mornings: like the time he played along with a game a footsies, but Kirishima passed off that playful act as him being delirious and half asleep.

After he moved in, Kirishima soon learned he didn't take to mornings that well – almost as much as him. Then again, concerning his attitude, it made it seem he wasn't much of a morning, afternoon or night person most of the time either. When it came to Yokozawa though, Kirishima decided long ago that he would make an exception to that and tolerate that side to him.

It's not like he wasn't rewarded for his efforts though, he really could get that other side of Yokozawa to shine if he really wanted to. However, he preferred him just the way he was. The way he always guarded his pride with everything he had, now that was something to truly admire.

* * *

"Good morning pa- I mean, father!"

Dragging his feet across the kitchen floor, the sleepy father returned the greeting by wrapping his arms tightly around his beloved daughter.

"Father," she winced, trying to escape the tight embrace, "Let go! It's _sooo_ _embarrassing!_"

Little did the girl know, those words alone had the power to internally bruise the full grown man.

Still not giving in to her commands as she squirmed in his embrace, she finally managed to slip herself out of her fathers grasp.

"I have to go to school! I'll see you guys later!"

Kirishima tousled his bedhead as he heard the front door slam shut, still feeling wounded by her words. Trying to take his mind off it, he turned his attention to Yokozawa, who was drying and putting away dishes.

"Wait, you guys had breakfast without me? What the hell! Why didn't you get me up?"

"For one, I'm not your mother – it's not my responsibility to get you out of bed. Secondly, when I heard the snooze go off _for the fifth time_, I assumed you didn't want to be bothered."

"And I _still _don't want to be up – ugh, I would've taken off today to sleep if it wasn't for the end of the cycle; my department would surely crumble without me there today."

"You shouldn't even think of taking off without it being an emergency. What if you get ill and you used up all your sick days?"

"I rather go through a day of work with the flu than feeling tired." Taking advantage of him being occupied, Kirishima moved in for a sudden attack on the unsuspecting man. "But, you know what would give me the recharge I need?"

"No."

Kirishima flicked his head up from his shoulder, "What do you mean _no?_ Hiyo's not here anymore, we can have some fun. Just a quick recharge."

"There's no way I'm getting involved in _that _ten minutes before leaving for work."

"But it would help my performance today, so..." Leaving a soft trail of tingling peaks on his neck, he pulled his head up to get a peek at the blushing man. "Will you let me plug my charger into your outlet~?"

Yokozawa pulled away from him and rose his brow unsurely, "...Your jokes are getting lamer – it's actually getting _embarrassing_."

Kirishima gawped at his stabbing words, "Oh c'mon! First _Hiyo_, now _you_?"

"What are you on about now?" Yokozawa sighed as he returned to tiding up the kitchen.

"You heard what she said! Saying hugging me was _'embarrassing'_." He sunk himself down into a seat, stress leaking from his normally collected features. "Man, I miss when she used to think I was the coolest guy in the world."

"I guess that means she's not only growing up, but getting smarter too."

What was this? Even Yokozawa was capable of throwing in a few digs this early in the morning too. Come to think of it, that side of him has been showing more frequently lately.

"You know, it's probably _your_ fault why she's growing up so fast." Only Kirishima was capable of taking something as natural as aging and placing the blame on someone else.

"_Huh?_ How the hell did you come to that conclusion?"

"Isn't it obviously? Why would she find her father cool if she has an attractive older mans friendship? I bet she brags all day at school about her little crush on you."

There was no ignoring the fact that Hiyori has become quite fond of Yokozawa, and at times, bonds better with him than her own father. It's only natural for a kid to warm up to someone other than their own parent.

"...Let me make a pot of coffee, you need it."

"I'm serious! Once a girl gets her first crush, there's no going back! They start getting those _horrible hormones_ that for some reason signal their brain into hating their own father. Then they get rebellious and want to date bad boys twice their age." Kirishima held up his cheeks in his hands, seemingly looking to be on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Geez, would you relax? And you tell me I think of pointless shit. You need to keep in mind, kids usually are attracted to other kids their age, so if anything, she might have a harmless little crush on a boy in her class."

"THAT'S WORSE."

Yokozawa battled his eyes on him – Kirishima had indeed become troubled by the harmless comment.

"If it's you she likes, then I have nothing to worry about because I know it's unrequited, but if some punk is making the moves on her while I'm not around, there's no telling what he might be doing to my little girl."

Yokozawa sat down across from him, sighing at the fact he had to comfort someone thinking so illogical. "They wouldn't be doing anything _like that_. They're too young to even know what _that_ is to begin with. You just think that way because you're a pervert."

Kirishima smacked a smirk right across the table at Yokozawa – who looked to be suffering emotional whiplash from the guy bouncing between one facial expression to the next in a snap. "I _never said_ anything about sex. I guess that makes _you _the pervert for twisting my words into something dirty."

"But – But you were implying–!"

"Nope, that's just you twisting again~"

Unable to give out a retort, he settled for sending a glare at that satisfied smirk. Indeed, Kirishima was still able to knock him off his guard sometimes, even if it was just by a few notches.

* * *

A familiar deadly aura swept over the editor-in-chief upon stepping onto his floor. The office was once again in shambles, and he had to step over a few breathing corpse to reach his desk, where he found two bickering subordinates.

"Kirishima-san! Oh thank heavens you're here!"

"What's up?" his relaxed tone completely contrasted theirs.

"I'll tell you what's up! We're all done for!"

"Awh come on guys, not this again. It's starting to remind me of the Emerald department in here– I thought we were more well-organized than _them_."

"Yes but sir you don't understand! The entire fate of Japan is depending on Ijuuin-sensei's manuscript!"

"...Don't you mean _Japun_?" To the editors involved with Monthy Japun, there wasn't much difference – in the publishing world, it could seem that an entire country was entering the apocalypse with even the slightest error. "We go over this every month, but I'll say it again. Ijuuin-sensei always pulls through, even if it's with only three-seconds to spare."

When one achieves the title of a best-selling manga-ka, they can get away with doing important tasks at their own leisure pace while they unintentionally (or purposely) make those under them hang off a ledge.

The editors and people down in printing needed the manga-ka a lot more than the manga-ka needed them; he could transfer over to a new company any time he seen fit because he had a successful manga series under his belt.

If they were to lost him, not only would the magazine print number decrease drastically, but they'd also loose the sales of the compiled volumes.

"He's not going to come through this time though! It's different this month, I'm sure of it this time," and it was different the month before too, "He isn't answering any of his phone calls, and the last time we did get in touch with him, he still needed screen-tones added to thirteen pages! There's _no way_ we're going to make it this time!"

With Ijuuin being well aware of his vantage, he allowed himself to be spoiled and chased after by Marukawa just so they can ensure a new chapter from him. In other words, the pessimistic bastard practically held the fate of the whole department in his hands.

"I'll give him a call."

"That will do you no good! We've been trying to reach him all morning but he wont pick up!"

"Just watch and learn." Taking out his cell, he dialed the number; one he had memorized by now. Once the stubborn manga-ka seen the caller I.D., he'd know better than to ignore it.

**"****_WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_**

Kirishima smirked into the receiver. It was defiantly Ijuuin's familiar pre-deadline tone that was ringing with a pessimism air to it, and maybe even just a _dash_ of suicidal intent coming from the other line.

"Silly you'd ask me that when you should know why I'm calling. So lets hear an enthusiastic: ~_I'm on my way over to drop off the final proofs, Kirishima-san~!_"

"... ... ... ... ... ..."

"Or, you know, you can just fax it to me, either way is good..."

"_I can't, the original copies aren't even done yet."_

Irritably, Kirishima's scratched the back of his neck, he was more behind than he thought. "Well you could've told us that earlier – we would've came over to help you complete it by now."

_"NO."_

_Was there even an author alive that didn't behave like a prissy bitch?_

"Then we'll send someone over to you to pick it up quick, then take care of everything while you rest. It just needs screen-tones added, correct?"

"... ... ..." The line went dead silent for a while, and Kirishima patiently waited along with his subordinates all huddled around with anticipation.

"...Fine. But I don't want _you _coming here – or Shizuku... Or Katou..."

Searching for a suitable gofer for the picky manga-ka, he latched this sight on a rather short boy making copies in the distance. "What about Takahashi-kun?"

"_Ah, _yes. That works out wonderfully!" There was a sudden smile in his tone, "Tell him I'll be here waiting."

"...Right. I'll call you again once we received it." Kirishima flipped down his cell and turned this attention to his lined up subordinates, "Go tell Takahashi-kun to pick up the manuscript at Ijuuin-sensei's house."

"WHAT SERIOUSLY?! WHOA NO WAY YOU DID IT?! IT'S A MIRACLE!"

"Just go!"

"Right!"

Leaning back in his chair, Kirishima felt relieve that at least one headache was dealt with. Now that the negotiating with Ijuuin was settled, he wouldn't have to worry about that until the upcoming month: where the same scene will be be replayed again.

Since all other projects were caught up for this months release, they were all just waiting on Ijuuin's manuscript, so there was nothing left to do until Misaki returned.

Powering on his laptop, he brought up a search engine, then pondered on what to even type into the bar. As a last resort, he thought he'd get some gift ideas through the internet, but even that option left him feeling stumped. He had no idea where to start when it came to shopping for the grumpy bear, but he knew he had to get him something – _what_ was the question.

"Hey, Katou-san, are you busy?"

Startled, the spiky haired editor popped his head up off his desk, giving out a zombie-like groan – he was defiantly feeling the end of the cycle. "No, not at all, anything you need?"

"Hmm," it couldn't hurt to ask others for advice now and again, "I was wondering if you can help me decide on a gift for someone."

"Seriously – you're asking me? Who's it for?"

Kirishima knew better than to open his mouth too wide – gossip around Marukawa spread faster than a raging fire, and if it ever reached the sales department, he'd surely get chewed out for it. Taking the vague approach, he answered, "Just a good friend – but he's the type that's really hard to find a gift for."

"Oh, I know what you mean. I think we all have that one friend that's difficult to shop for. You can take the safe route and ask them what they want – can't go wrong that way."

"Eh, that's lame. It takes away the whole _'it's the thought that counts'_ part."

"Well what type of person is he? What things does he like? You know, like hobbies, things that peak his interest...?"

Studying the question thoroughly, he came to realize he did not know the answer. A workaholic, that's what Yokozawa was. Any hobbies he secretly was involved with was beyond him.

As much as women were tougher to understand, they were a hell of a lot easier to shop for. If he was shopping for a girl, he'd just have to pick up some jewelry, maybe a bottle of perfume and some roses and call it a job well done.

When it came to a guy, and not just any guy – Yokozawa was in a category of his own – it became an unsolvable mystery.

"Ah well thanks for your help, I'll try to keep that in mind and get him something based off his interests."

"Glad to be of help, boss!"

They've been together for over six months now, so Kirishima thought he should of picked up on some the things the guy liked, but he only knew the basics – not enough to help him with his current problem. Maybe it was because he was guarded, but Yokozawa rarely slipped anything too personal out of him since coming together.

Kirishima never considered himself to be the pushy type, he liked to ride things out casually, so even though he had moments where he wanted to throw a ton of question that related to how Yokozawa became the man he is today, he forced himself not to because special things like that should come out on it's own pace, naturally.

This was the first time, though, that he genuinely wanted to know more about someone without having to wait around for the right timing.

It was funny how he knew all about his one-sided love with the Emerald chief, and how jealous he could get at times, and when there was a thin crack in his armor, the feelings he had toward Kirishima would spill out of him, but he wasn't even aware of a simple pass time.

Unless he just didn't have one, which was unlikely. Everyone had one thing they liked to do, and Yokozawa was no exception - no matter how strict and disciplined he could outwardly appear at times. Kirishima began to wonder if maybe it wasn't only pride that was always being guarding, but something more.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a relief that the Emerald editor chose to underplay Kirishima's drunken slurs from the other night and turn their chance meeting into an opportunity to discuss Sorata. It would be lonely having the cat absent from the household for the rest of the week, but Yokozawa and Takano shared custody of the feline, so it was only fair for the two of them to spend some quality time together too.

It would have been rude to unload Sorata into his care and be on his way, so he decided to stick around for a bit. Impelling some small talk, Yokozawa discovered there was still a lingering part of him that still did care about the guy, and it was nice to know that he still had those feelings without the depressing one-sided love attached to them anymore; all that remain was wholesome concern for a friend.

Maybe Kirishima's teasing wasn't too far from the truth; there was unmistakably a mothering side to Yokozawa that undertook the responsibilities that came with watching after others who needed it.

Takano had been so weak back then, like a feeble kitten abandoned in the rain. Around Marukawa, he was admired as the capable editor that brought the Emerald department back on its feet. If only they knew what Yokozawa did: how he could be broken down so easily off his _own_ two feet.

Not only did he feel obligated to take him under him under his wing and nurture him, but to want to love him unconditionally, and have it returned.

Luckily, the latter had disappeared. The love that had formed was unavoidable at the time; for someone so vulnerable and fragile it was only natural for Yokozawa, or any normal person, to develop a soft spot for someone like that.

Having love returned was a simple favor to ask for all he'd done, but that's where the past him was wrong, and it was only now he was seeing it now; how immaturely selfish and inconsiderate he handled the whole matter. But he couldn't feel much guilt now, for he had no way of comprehending such things at the time, so it was useless to blame himself.

When you love someone, you love someone. That's all there was to it, yet it was a simple concept that perplexed Yokozawa, and gave him thoughts of, 'Why does he love_ him_ of all people? Why can't he love _me_?' If he knew what true love really was all about, he would have understood Takano's feelings perfectly, and disregarded his own.

Those feelings were mistaken, Yokozawa hadn't loved him romantically, he probably loved him in a way a parent loves their child. He never wanted to see the guy hurt, and he believed the only way to ensure that would be to have him close at his side.

No wonder why he acted so foolishly. He didn't even know how to read his or others feelings, and he hadn't a _clue _what love really was.

Though, it was all the past now, because Yokozawa now understood_ exactly_ how Takano must feel for Onodera, because he's finally experienced it for himself.

Just as he was leaving, the newbie editor was welcoming himself inside Takano's apartment and he couldn't help but notice he seemed much more at ease around Takano for a change. There was undoubtedly a different atmosphere around the two compared to a few months back.

It strangely…_relieved_ Yokozawa. If Onodera stepped up to the plate and returned his feelings, then there would be little room left for him to involve himself any more than just being a casual friend.

So long as Onodera was serious and cared for him, he honestly didn't mind passing down his self-earned title. If his position of 'mothering' Takano were to fall into Onodera's hands, he'd be okay with that, and they would have his approval.

After all, Yokozawa had his own responsibilities now - more than he used to. Hardly did he have the time to look after him anymore despite the fact he still cared deeply for him. If Onodera could take over the heavy load for him, and in return he freely got some piece of mind from his worries, he would be secretly in debt to the guy.

This new world he lived now was filled with much more than just worries circling around Takano. There was a young girl he had to set a good example for and a spot to earn in the Kirishima family.

Disparate to how he was with Takano, he didn't actually intend to come off as an absolute mother figure to Hiyori. It could be due out of his respect for Sakura. There was no way he could ever replace the care and love of a girls mother after all, but he _did_ indubitably aim to ease the woman's mind a bit and show that her daughter was in good hands with him, and of course in her absence, he'd always take care her no-good husband that was currently squeezing the life out of him upon entering the genkan.

"He- W-Wait…!"

"It's okay," Kirishima squeezed, "We're all alone. Hiyo's at Yuki-chan's place if that's what you're worried about."

Pulling away, he downcasted his gaze, "...It's not just that – you shouldn't attack people as soon as they walk through the door like that!"

To quiet his complaints, Kirishima's curved lips quickly glazed over Yokozawa's, and it was a job well done. The abrupt peck shut him right up. "So, how did it go?"

"What do you mean? I just dropped him off, that's all."

"Awh really? Boring – I figured something comically awkward happened."

"Everything's always a big joke to you, isn't it?"

Kirishima's smirk faded as his eyes shifted down, and he nodded his chin up, "What's that you got there?"

In his hand was a bag which he now lifted slightly, "Oh this? Just some early birthday gifts."

"Aren't you popular?" Kirishima moved in closer and tried to sneak a peek in the bag, "Who are they from?"

Unnecessarily nosy he could be at times. He gave him a shifty look, "…Co-workers."

"…Takano-san?"

"..." He moved past him, "And so what if he did get me something?" They were getting closer to mutual grounds again, and despite the faded, yet still evident tension between them, they did know each other since college. It actually would have been odd if Takano _hadn't _gotten him anything. Given that he did, it was clear there was progress being made to the healing of the relationship. It seemed that their friendship wasn't going to suffer any long-time effect like he originally believed.

What he hadn't expected was for Onodera of all people to get him something as well. Assuming it was just an order from Takano, he accepted, but still found it a little strange. To a lesser extent, that too was a relief. They didn't exactly get off on the right foot, and if Onodera was sincerely devoted to never hurting Takano again, then he had no reason to dislike him anymore. It would be a pleasure to patch things up with him and at the very least have a healthy working relationship.

"I don't _mind _that he did, dummy, but I wanna know what he got you!"

"Well you'll have to wait; I don't open gifts until the correct day."

"Don't tell me you're the superstitious type that thinks it's bad luck." While trying to subtly pry the bag from his grasp, it became clear to Yokozawa that he fully intended to fulfill his curiosity by any means.

"Would you knock it off," he swatted his hand as he moved into the bedroom, Kirishima trailing close behind. "Why are you so interested anyway? It's not like it's for _you_."

"You're not even a little curious?"

"Not really – I stopped getting excited over presents when I was twelve." He decided to store away the unopen gifts up on the top shelf on his side of the closet until the right day arrived.

Kirishima tousled his locks roughly, looking disappointed, "Wah you're no fun. Anyway, since we're on the subject of your birthday, do you want to make any plans?"

"I wasn't really planning on doing anything special. I'm going to be quite busy this week anyway with the trip and all, so I don't want a big celebration." Everyone within his department had been trying to secretly plot a little get together behind his back, but once Yokozawa caught word of it, he respectfully declined the offer. He went out drinking with co-workers enough. Really, it would be more of a celebration _not_ to do that on his birthday of all days.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you're going to Osaka for a few days. Are you sure you'll even be back in time for your birthday?"

"I should be, but like I said it's not a big deal, I don't want to do anything."

He urged on with little sign of retreating, "Well we should do _something_, even if it's just the three of us celebrating."

Admittedly, it would be nice to just spend time with Hiyori and Kirishima, even though that was already a given. Yet that didn't seem to be what he was aiming at; Kirishima didn't appear to be suggesting a night in of relaxing like Yokozzwa was hoping - he seemed to be set on the idea of doing some proper celebrating together. "If you want to plan something, go ahead, but nothing too extravagant, alright?"

"Can't you just _tell me_ what you'd like to do? Geez, I have enough on my mind about your birthday as it is – lay a little off me, will ya'?"

Cluelessly, he blinked his way, "What do you mean?"

Brushing it off, Kirishima moved from the bedroom, "Nevermind, I'll think of something."

Perplexed, Yokozawa stood there statically. If he didn't want the headache of planning anything, then why was he being so pushy about it in the first place?

That editor sure did speak in riddles sometimes – a trait that was either innate or an attribute passed down from his job after having to convince problematic authors to do what seemed like impossible tasks to them: like handing in manuscripts on time. But for someone like Yokozawa who didn't have much part in making the merchandise, only on the selling end of it, Kirishima's dialect could sometimes be taken as foreign.

With a sound of a door clicking and trampling feet, it was apparent the other member of the house had arrived home. Walking himself out of the bedroom, he was immediately greeted by a smile, "Oh Oniichan! Do you have a second?"

"I have lots of seconds, what do you need?"

The girl pulled out a few sheets from her backpack and stretched them up to his field of vision, "I just finished a couple of homework assignments with Yuki-chan, but I need someone to double check it for me!"

"Sure thing, just set it up on the table and I'll give it a look."

"Ah really?! Thank you~!" With Yokozawa accepting her request, Hiyori dashed into the kitchen and placed herself in the dinning seat.

"…_Man,_ she's got it bad," Kirishima folded his arms as he moved in closer to Yokozawa, who had shifted his features to an unpleasant expression upon hearing him, "Look what you've done to her: my little girl rather get tutored by a sexy older man than her own father. And to think she used to ask _me _for help with her homework – it feels like a foggy memory now."

"Give me a break – don't start the self-pity now. She probably doesn't want to bother you after a long day. She's just being considerate, you should be grateful for that."

"I'd be grateful if she depended on me for everything."

"Because encouraging independence to children is such an awful thing."

"Glad you agree with me."

"…You of all people should catch onto sarcasm." Yokozawa pinched the bridge of his brow as he moved away from his lover, who seemed to be in an odd mood this evening. He can't still be bothered about what Hiyori said this morning, could he? Sorting through the homework after he sat beside Hiyori, he figured that it wasn't very far-fetched to assume the guy was still sulking about it. It was Kirishima that he was dealing with, so of course he was still going over something irritatingly pointless.

"So did you and father have a fun day at work?" she asked; her fist under her chin as she stared intently at him.

He chucked some, "I'm not so sure I'd call it _fun_, but it was indeed a good day."

"Huh? Of course it's gotta be _fun_ - you and father work at the same place together, so time must fly by pretty quick since you have each other's company!"

If he had the misfortune of actually working side-by-side with Kirishima for a tiring full-shift, the day would be anything but _quick_, "Actually, we don't get to see much of each other because we work in different departments, but we do run into each other now and again and sit through some meetings together."

"Awh, really? That's no fair…" The girl appeared to be gloomy when being informed on this, "But at least you can still spend time with him every day, I know that must make you really happy, right Oniichan?"

"…Ah." Yokozawa buried his sight into the stack of homework and gave a choked up "uh-huh" in reply.

"You know," the girl hooked her head around a bit before returning back to Yokozawa with the kindest of eyes that were contently hooded, "I was starting to get a little worried about papa before you came along. It's so nice to know that he has someone special now – someone that cares about him and makes him happy."

"…"

Imagine that, a man such as himself who made a living as a salesman; a profession that required a gift for charisma had been left speechless by an eleven year old girls simple vocabulary. Even though he disbelieved it for a mere second, he had to accept the terms of the fact that he hadn't a damn thing to say.

The context of what she said was obviously misinterpreted by him, but in all fairness, who in his position wouldn't misinterpret _that_?

It could be his paranoia squirming in again, but it was the first time he ever heard Hiyori speak in that sort of tone, and choose such words.

All she had said was that she was happy that her father had a close friend that made him happy - innocent enough. He tried to convince himself he was over thinking it and that it was something any normal child could say.

...right?

In her perspective, she just saw him as a close family friend. There was a lot more to it beyond her knowledge of course, but that was a secret between Kirishima and himself, and there would be no way of her catching onto said secret. Why did he sometimes jump to the most unlikely conclusions?

It couldn't be helped after being hit off guard out of the blue like that, he supposed. And to make this situation even more daunting, now that he knew that she actually _acknowledged _the fact that they made each other happy, it made him feel very…

"What are you blushing about?" Kirishima, leaning against archway, fixed those playful eyes right into him.

"I'm not-! …blushing." Irritated, he tried to distract his nerves with the homework in his hands, but Kirishima wouldn't give up on his favorite game so easy.

"Why are you so red then? Please don't tell me those elementary assignments are frustrating you."

"…You're pushing your luck, Kirishima."

"Aw am I? Just when I was feeling like the luckiest papa in the world for having a special someone that makes me _sooo~happy~_"

Hiyo puffed as she snapped in her father's direction, "Y-You _heard me_?! Waah no way! You weren't supposed to know that!"

The poor girl still had a few years until she learnt that a father had the special ability to hear at a world-wide range when it came to their daughter.

"Aww, look at that. The both of you look like twins with your matching red faces~"

Even the inundating complaints didn't have the power to stop the snickering editor from pulling out his cell and stealing a few shots of the droll scene.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading this far and for your lovely reviews, follows and favorites! Seeing that always puts a dorky smile on my face and helps keep me motivated. I have many plans for this fic (what I have up now doesn't even dent the surface yet) so I hope you all see to it until the end and enjoy the ride!

******Side note: **I have a few headcanons that I'll be adding in the future to fill in some gaps on personal history (don't worry, they're not totally OOC or anything like that!) so I want to take this opportunity to mention that any suggestions or headcanons you may have are welcomed. I'd love to try to please all the amazing Trifecta fans the best I can! All I ask is for them to be somewhat in-character since I'm trying to keep this theme true to the canon. Even if the ideas is never mentioned in the books, so long as it works with their personalities, I'll be more than happy to add it in at some point and give credit!


	8. Chapter 8

"And to think she was the one worried about _us_ falling asleep."

The young girl's energetic nature was brimming earlier in the evening when she picked out a movie for the three of them to watch. It was a typical kids flick with a predictable plotline and overused character concepts, but oddly enough the two older men enjoyed the animated adventure. So much so that they made it to the ending credits unlike the movies target audience.

In the start of them film, she had exclaimed a few, _"Don't you two fall asleep! You'll miss out!"_ but that eagerness had died down mid-way through, and now she was rested on her father's shoulder, fast asleep.

"We're not _that_ old yet. Please just put me out of my misery when I can't stay up past eleven anymore."

To confirm his assertion, Yokozawa glanced at the led lights on the cable box displaying the time. "Damn, it's really that late already? The movie was longer than I thought."

"You impatient transactor types. Of course it takes a long time to slay the villain, rescue the princess and save the world."

"If they didn't stop to sing after every minor task, they would've gotten done faster." Spoken like a true business man. Though he had to admit, he didn't _mind_ the musical bits all that much. Some of the catchy melodies would surely be stuck in his head for the next few days.

"Hm. I guess that answers why I take so long to get things done in work."

"…I think you need to get some sleep."

"And _I think_ I want to watch another movie."

Tossing his head side to side, he objected. "It's too late. Save it for tomorrow and let her pick another movie again."

"Fine, _mom_." Carefully, Kirishima lifted Hiyori up from the couch, being gentle enough not to disturb her slumber, then carried her off to her bedroom.

Remaining immobile as the credits rolled, a grin appeared as he recalled some lines from the movie. Hardly believing it himself, he actually could get used to watching shows like that. Never could he see himself ever enjoying that before without becoming peeved, but given that the one who picked it out was Hiyori, he kept an open mind and soon found himself placed in the mindset of a child.

That might explain why Kirishima, who was actually older than him, kept such a youthful spirit. A child had the power to do that sort of thing. Being around an innocent atmosphere really could bring out the best in someone.

"Did you get her into bed alright?"

Kirishima, who had trailed back into the living room sat back down and yawned in his reply, "Yup, she's still out like a light."

The dim flicker of the credits had ended and the display returned back to the menu screen; causing the room to light up a little more than before.

Just as he was about to peel himself off the sofa and call it a night, Kirishima said something to sink him deeper within the cushions, "It was unexpected for Hiyo to say something like that—kind of came out of nowhere."

Yokozawa didn't need to be filled in; he knew _exactly_ what he was referring to. "It was…"

The girl speaking like she did before, in such a kind voice as she referred to Yokozawa as a special someone who made her father happy. It sure could be taken a lot of different ways, but now that even Kirishima, the most carefree person he knows, had brought it up he didn't think his heavy speculation was that implausible.

"It surprised me. She's usually not totally outspoken like that," in other worlds, she doesn't take after her father at all, "I never would've expected her to come out and say something like that to you."

"You don't… think she _knows_ anything, do you?"

Giving a lazy shrug, he flopped his head back, "Dunno. Lets settle our curiosity and go ask her."

"Idiot, and what if she doesn't and we confront her about it? The cat will be out of the bag."

"Isn't that what we're trying to do?"

"That's not the right way to go about it."

"I suppose." With another yawn, Kirishima collapsed his head into Yokozawa's lap, the action managing to startle the man instantly, and even more so when he grabbed hold of his hand and interlaced it between his own. Probably he thought doing such an action would get him all riled and force a bashful reaction out of him, so Yokozawa decided to do just the opposite of his intentions and ride with it. Hiyori was fast asleep in bed anyways. The odds of her coming out and seeing them were low, so he didn't actually mind all that much.

"I don't think she knows anything though, so don't you go over-working that head of yours. She's smart, but she's still a kid so the last thing she would pick up on is who her father is dating—I'm sure others will pick up on it before _she does_."

"With the rumors you start around work, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Listen, I might be dating a guy, but I'm defiantly not the woman in the relationship." Just who was he implying _was_ the woman then? "So I'll have you know, I don't just sit around in work and start up gossip all day long."

"You're right. You help spread it too." There was no denying that Kirishima put a lot of questions into others heads around Marukawa with the way he flashes around pictures of Yokozawa and brags about how close he is with his daughter.

It was clear the editor was frivolous about their overall situation, but Yokozawa had a reputation to maintain, and if Kirishima kept with the tradition of floating around photos of him in frilly aprons and in his most vulnerable moments, he'd surely lose the title he earned.

The last thing he wanted was for others to lean toward their own assumptions about him and began to view him differently or even degrade him. He didn't play the bad guy at work because he necessarily wanted to, he just learned from experience that more gets done when you don't spoil your subordinates and you give them a strict working environment.

If that were to change because of the picture Kirishima paints to everyone, he'd be in trouble, and it would only worsen if they actually start putting the pieces together between himself and Kirishima.

"It's not really a big deal if others know. In this modern day in age it's not like they're going to fire two good workers just because they're banging each other."

A wave of exasperate coated over him, weighing down his brows. "God, can you _please_ rephrase that…"

From below Kirishima looked up at him with a smirk appearing, but it was interrupted when a buzz came from Yokozawa's pocket.

"…?" It was rare for him to get calls this late. Releasing from Kirishima's constricted grip around his fingers, he drew out his cell and wondered who it could be calling at this late hour.

Being so use to the dimness of the room, the light of the cell momentarily blinded him, but when his eyes adjusted to the words displayed on the caller I.D., his head pulled back in disbelief.

"You gonna answer that or what?"

"Uh… well..." Wondering if it was better to ignore it, he soon decided against it. For one, he knew Kirishima would just childishly hound him about it if he did, "It's... Masamune."

"Sooo... answer it."

The last thing he wanted to do right now is talk to him, but given the late hour he couldn't think of a reason other than an emergency, so he was left with no room to evade.

Hesitantly, he pulled the cell to his ear, "Hello?"

_"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"_

"… … …" Yokozawa's lids fluttered wildly at the voice stabbing his eardrum, "Wher—_huh?_ Are you… drunk?"

_"You're asking me? I was thinking the same thing about you! Why aren't you home this late on a work night?"_

"… …" Yokozawa had been confused many times in his life, especially since he met Kirishima, but this defiantly took the cake, and to make matters worse, Kirishima had mysteriously recovered from his fatigue and hauled himself up close to the cell, trying to listen in on the conversation.

Yokozawa almost slipped out an "Idiot!" on impulse, but luckily caught the word from slipping out. If he hadn't, it surely would confuse the already _very confused_ editor on the other line, so he instead shoved him away and returned to the conversation, "I'm—really not following you, Masamune."

_"I'm at your apartment! Why did you change your lock? My key doesn't work anymore!"_

"…" _This… is bad. _"W-What are you… doing there…?!"

Takano's voice became mild, but the frustration in his sharp tone was still evident, _"Something came up and have to put Sorata back in your care."_

And now it went from bad to worse.

"_A-Ah_, that's um," his plan of acting calm wasn't going over so well. The fear leaking from his voice was certainly detected. "In that case I'll just come to your place and get him."

_"…You really are drunk, aren't you? I'm already at your place with him. Besides, I have to leave soon so I don't have time to go all the way back home to wait for you to arrive."_

"Oh. Well you see… I—_moved._"

_"HUH? And when exactly were you planning on telling me?! Oh never mind, I don't have the time for this shit right now. Just give me the address."_

"Masamune, it's… really not that eas-"

_"Yokozawa! Go sober up or something because I really need you to cooperate with me right now!"_

"Right…Hold on a second." Even as he removed the cell from his ear, he could hear Takano's impatient cussing. There must of been something really urgent he had to attend to.

Covering the receiver, he spoke low to the other editor-in-chief beside him. "We kind of have a problem. Something apparently came up and he needs me to take Sorata back. I told him I'd come to him, but he's already out of his way so he can't go back to his place for me to pick him up…"

"So what's the problem?"

Scrunching his features in bafflement, Yokozawa considered that maybe he wasn't as sharp as he thought he was because he wasn't catching onto the dilemma here. "You don't see the bind that leaves _us_ in?"

"Nope. Go on and give him the address."

"Y-You sure? I mean, this is—"

"—not a big deal? …_Hmm_, from the look on your face I guess we aren't up to the 'finishing each other's sentences' point yet…"

Yokozawa rolled his eyes away and looked back at the cell unsurely before returning it to his ear. "Alright, I'll text you the address."

_"About time. See you soon."_

"…Y-Yeah. Bye." He flipped the phone down hard. "This is just great."

"What's wrong?"

After speedily sending off the text, he stood. "Maybe it's not a big deal to you, but it is for me."

"Ah I get it. You're worried about him finding out we live together now. Well, don't. He'll probably be here less than two seconds so there's no way he'll figure anything out."

He eyed him skeptically, feeling slightly assured. "You—promise to just let me handle this on my own and not get involved? Because it would be awkward to explain right now and—"

"Yes I promise! Seriously, you're just working yourself up over nothing." Noticing the worry still soaking up his face, Kirishima stood and reeled him in by his hips and covered that tensed expression up with a layer of flaming red after planting his lips on his. "There, that's better~ Listen, I'm going to bed anyways so you go settle everything with him and I'll stay clear out of sight, alright?"

"…T-Thanks."

* * *

Welcoming him into the genkan, Yokozawa noticed how worn-out Takano appeared and made a comparison how much he drastically changed in the matter of a few hours. He could tell the guy was in a rush, but he just _had_ to know what this sudden urgency was all about.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

Gently placing down the carrier, Takano returned back to his stance with a huffed sigh. "Horrible misunderstand happened with one of my authors so I have to go see them to assure we make the deadline. But thanks to _someone_ I missed my train so now I'm behind schedule already."

"That's hardly my fault. If that was the issue, you could have just left Sorata at your place and texted me about your situation and I would have picked him up in the morning. He would've been alright one night alone."

"I _know_ that, but you see, your apartment was right next to the station I was heading to, so I figured I would drop him off while I was down that way to save you from another trip to my apartment. If I knew I had to go through all this shit I wouldn't have, but I already had Sorata with me so I had no choice. If I had to turn around and drop him back home I would've been even later than I am now."

"Sorry for the trouble. I guess telling you I moved… slipped my mind."

"Yeah I noticed," he said irritatedly, then slanted his view over Yokozawa's shoulder "...So, this is your new apartment?"

Yokozawa shifted his body over and blocked his sight with an unnatural smile that Takano looked to be thrown-off to see. "You have a train to catch, right? I don't want to keep you any longer. Thanks for coming out of your way to bring Sorata over."

Takano shifted his eyes on him for a moment, squinting them slightly, then turned away. "Yeah you're right. I have to get going. See ya'."

"Be safe."

Relaxing his shoulders down the moment the door clicked shut, he rewarded himself with a deep breath. That actually went well unlike how he originally foreseen it. At first he was just worried about Takano finding out he was living with Kirishima, and even though he did want him to be informed properly some day, it was still too soon and the time wasn't right.

It was a possibility that he was already onto the relationship thanks to Kirishima's drunken slur back at the bar, but if he were to figure out he was actually living with him just now while being in a rush, Yokozawa wouldn't be able to explain everything to him like he one day plans to. It was for the best that everything turned out smoothly like this.

Peering into the carrier beyond the bars, he found Sorata purring in a deep sleep. Even all the late night traveling and location change couldn't stir an elder cat out of a nap.

"...?"

Across the top of the carrier was a long black strap, and when he followed it around to the other side, it was revealed to be messenger bag. Takano must have set it down when he lightened his load.

Stepping out of the apartment, Yokozawa caught sight of Takano. Thankfully he hadn't gotten far yet. "Hold it, you forgot this Masamune."

Turning around, his puzzled expression faded to one of relief when he saw what was hanging from Yokozawa's grip.

"Oh man, good thing you seen this when you did. My trip would've been for nothing without these documents— "

Between Takano's thanks, a sudden voice floated up from behind, and that's when his body fell into shambles.

"Ugh is he gone yet? Can I come out now Yokozawa~?" Kirishima, now just arriving where his voice reached, froze as he seen the two men staring back at him with bulging eyes. "...Whoops, I guess not."

"Uh... H-He... It's really not—" His heart thudded faster than his rambling speech. It was never easy to make up an excuse on the spot right to Takano's face, especially because of all the times he tried in the past and he called him out on it. He had a keen detection for liars.

It surely wasn't helping any that Kirishima continued to stand there looking like a lost child, but he supposed the damage was already done. If he were to return back into hiding that wouldn't erase the fact Takano had already _saw_ him. There was no good excuse to give. No matter how he put it, this looked bad on his end. Even if the first conclusion Takano reached wasn't them actually living together, there was still no explanation to why he would be with_ Japun's_ chief editor in the middle of the night.

He took a quick breath and spit out the most pathetic try at lying he could, but he realized after how stupid he sounded, not to mention just by saying it, it came off more as a guilty confession, "We aren't living together… o-or anything…"

"Huh? You _don't_ live here? Strange. That's news to me."

He thrashed his raging temper at Kirishima, whose calmness differentiated profusely from his own current state. "I didn't ask for your_ fucking_ commentary!"

"Yokozawa."

He wanted to physically _hurt_ the guy right then and there, but he was drawn back from Takano announcing his name, and it was revealed that he was wearing a soft smile. "It's _okay_. Really—it's none of my business, but I'm really happy for you." Leaving him behind with the sensation of a firm pat on his shoulder, Takano left.

"…"

After a long while, Kirishima took it upon himself to shatter the silence. "If you ask me, I think that went rather well."

"Like _hell_ it did! Why did you come out?! You did that on _purpose_!" Fury wasn't even the word for the emotion flowing through him right now. After he promised to keep out of sight, Yokozawa felt like a naïve fool for actually believing him.

"Did not! I dozed off but got woken up by the door slamming so I assumed he was gone and I just wanted to check out how everything went."

_Even if that were true…_ "You didn't have to make it worse like you did!"

"All I did was add a sprinkle of lighter fluid to an already raging fire."

"You're the arson responsible for the fire in the first place!"

Holding his throbbing head, he recalled just how well it was going before. Why couldn't it have stayed that way? If Kirishima just stayed in his room like he swore, all of this could have been avoided. Even now, he couldn't draw himself away from viewing the door. Desperately he prayed for what just happened to be a hallucination caused by his own stress.

"…Soooo you think he has us all figured out now?"

Trying to bite back his tongue, Yokozawa figured if he didn't let out his rage now, he'd be a walking disaster. It was better for him to seize the moment and viciously chew out the guy now. He scowled harshly and let him have it until an even later hour of the night, "Of course he does, idiot!"

Hiyori thought it was best not to question over why her father had slept out on the couch last night, and she most defiantly didn't want to touch the subject on why her oniichan was sending him vile glares throughout the entire morning. It also made her wonder why Sorata was back at home suddenly, when she clearly remembered being told he would be staying with his original owner for a while.

By falling asleep during the film, did she miss out on an important piece to this puzzling situation?


End file.
